Many companies take advantage of virtualization solutions to consolidate several specialized physical servers and workstations into fewer servers running virtual machines. Each virtual machine can be configured with its own set of virtual hardware (e.g., processor, memory, ports and the like) such that specialized services that each of the previous physical machines performed can be run in their native operating system. In particular, a virtualization layer, or hypervisor, allocates the computing resources of one or more host servers to one or more virtual machines and further provides for isolation between such virtual machines. In such a manner, the virtual machine can be a representation of a physical machine by software.
Understanding the performance of a virtual infrastructure is a complex challenge. Performance issues with virtual machines can be based on a variety of factors, including what is occurring within the virtual machine itself, problems with the underlying platform, problems caused by consumption of resource(s) by other virtual servers running on the same underlying platform, and/or problems of priority and allocation of resource(s) to the virtual machine(s).